Gone Again
by Chocolatechipcookies13
Summary: When Jace and Clary are younger, Stephen and Jocelyn get married. When Clary disappears, it takes them years to find her again. When she gets threatened again, what lengths will Clary go protect the people she loves, and what length will they go to get her back? AU. Clace. Sorry about the Jocelyn and Stephen paring, it will only last a little while. Rated T to be safe.


**Hi everyone! You guys are probably wondering why the heck I'm making a new story again! Well for one, I'm taking down The Disappearance Act. I just can't think of what I planned to do with it. And, I'm done only has like 15 more chapters, and I just need to get over my writers block for it. Anywho, on to the disclaimer! Disclaimer: I don't own TMI, or Jace (sadly), Cassie Clare does. It will start out when they were younger, and before everything happened. It will be third person until their older. Sorry for the age difference, it will just work for the story. Now for the first chapter of Gone Again! **

**Third person POV**

"We'll be back in the morning Jace. Amatis will watch over you and Clary while we're gone, okay? We love you." Stephen said, followed by a slammed door, and giggles from Jocelyn. The little four year old didn't understand why they had to move. Sure his mommy died, but did they really have to move a year later? Especially into a smaller house with another woman and a mysterious 'Clary' that he still wasn't allowed to see.

The small blond boy pushed his longish blond hair out of his face, his golden eyes fixed in a glare at the door as he heard the familiar hum of his dad's car begin to disappear down the road. The small boy's head whipped around when he heard a faint cry from down the hall, followed by some harsh shouts, and a string of curses from their hired nanny, Aamtis Gray, the sister of Jocelyn's friend the Jace couldn't quite remember the name of.

Jace couldn't hold back his curiosity any longer and followed the sound to the end of the hall, to a door with very fancy curly letters painted in pink, that Jace thought read Clary. He wasn't really sure. Opening the door, Jace let his curiosity get the best of him. On the other side of the door stood Amatis, rocking something small and moving back and forth in her arm. Amatis's head snapped at the sound of the door, only to have her brown eyes meet, small, curious golden ones. Jace stared at the little pink bundle, not sure what it was or how to approach it.

"Well, I guess you can come in, if you want. This is Clary, your little sister." Amatis sighed, as the small boy stepped in the door. Jace quietly walked up to Amatis, who bent down to let the blond haired boy see the small girl. His amber eyes looked down on the small girl, who quieted down at the sight of Jace. The small girl had little fuzzy red ringlets on top of her head, and her big emerald eyes starred up at him, seemingly studying the older boy. Needless to say, Jace did the same, his eyes taking in the sight of the small girl in Amatis's arms. Looking up at his nanny, he wondered how anything could be so small.

"How old is she?" he whispered, as a chubby little fist reached up toward him. Clary tried to reach for him, but her arm was too small to reach him. Amatis smiled at him before answering. Clary looked up at the two of them curiously, liking the new boy. She reached for him, but was ignored, causing her to whimper slightly. She wanted to know who the new boy was, and what he was doing here.

"She's only two and a half month's old. Would you like to hold her?" Jace silently nodded, and she directed him to one of the many chairs in the room. After he sat down, Amatis handed the small girl to Jace, explaining how to properly hold her. When Clary was settled properly into Jace's arms, he looked down at the little girl, a ghost of a smile brushing his lips. Clary soon fell asleep, and Amatis took her away, putting her back in her crib. Jace exited the room, not knowing that this would be one of his many visits into that very same room. Walking into his room, Jace put the thought of the small girl into the back of his mind, and went to play with his army figurines.

~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

The next day, Jace woke up to the scent of pancakes, which got him running out his room, and into the kitchen, to find that Jocelyn and his father were back. Jocelyn was flipping pancakes over the stove, laughing at something Stephen said. Stephen was sitting at the table, a giggling little Clary in his arms. Jace smiled, at walked into kitchen sitting by his father and Clary, and for the first time for the month the Herondale's have been here, Jace felt like this little house was their home.

**What do you think? I loved little Jace, and him meeting Clary! Please review and tell me what you think! The next chapter will be longer. R&R?**


End file.
